omegaverse_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Alejandre Henrique
Alejandre Henrique is a troll, roleplayer, and LOL-cow known for his fights and insulting others. Known Pages Gohan: The most prominent page, Gohan did things that DBZ and Super Gohan would severely beat someone for. He is one of the first contact pages, alongside Pan. Crimes: murder (several counts), child abuse (several counts, killed two different children), godmodding (too many counts to bother enumerating), assault (several counts), lèse-majesté (at least two counts - fought against Primordian and Karriyan kings), assasination (killed a clone of Sephiroth) Pan: The one Sephiroth "reaped" (unsure if this refers to soul reaping or rape, as I was 12 at the time and severely immature.) Another first contact page, both Pan and Sephiroth enjoyed WAY too much AIDS. '''Murdered multiple times by her dad, with a friend James Stando (who RP'd as Dio) opposing this. Crimes: child abuse (victim, no counts), either soul theft or rape (victim, no counts), assault, lèse-majesté. "Acquarius" Jinx: A Teen Titans villain with the power of ice ("Acquarius" is a misspelling of Aquarius.) Actually a character who Cyborg dates (who, rather than ice, has the ability to affect one's luck, and is a rival of Raven.) Crimes: assault (several counts), godmodding (see Gohan) accomplice to war crimes (see Gohan), lèse-majesté. Naruto Uzumaki: Attacked an admin over cheating accusations. Crimes: assault (multiple), godmodding, I've basically said everything I want to here. History First Contact '''CRINGE WARNING: If you are offended easily, please leave this page and go to some of the fanfic-based pages, or open up a tab for the r/awww subreddit and read on - you'll definitely need some of Serri's galaxy-famous Brain Cleaner after this... 2014 was a year of dumbass decisions, looking back on it - I got into the group that'd get me trolled repeatedly, I did really stupid things with my roleplays, and winded up in the downward spiral that'd get me hospitalized for mental issues that I didn't even realize I had at the time. Meeting Alejandre was one of the worst decisions of 2014, outside of starting the Orinian Empire (which would later reap good fortune for me after entering the micronational world, so I guess that balances it out.) I fought with his Pan page, and, being the immature little runt I was, didn't realize I'd just earned the wrath of one of the roleplaying community's biggest LOL-cows of the time. Soon afterward, after what was either a boon to Spiriology (I hope this is the case) or a rape scene right out of SAO Alicization S1:E10 (WHAT THE FUCK WAS I THINKING!?), Gohan posted on my page. We had a fight that was by far one of my longer RPs at the time (my fights with Steven were the top back then, and my affair with Hope Marek and Aisha's conquest of Karriya are at the top comments now.) I responded by attacking Pan, giving her a Gummi Ship and allowing her to train. 1 year later in-plot, Pan returns from her training and challenges Sephiroth once again. He dodges her attacks easily, and she just up and quits. This is quite a piece of hypocrisy to his later "I'LL NEVER GIVE UP!" mentality, but that could be because Alejandre uses Pan for comic relief and kills her off repeatedly. = In tempore inter Several years pass, in which Gohan goes through multiple phases - including, but not definite, since this guy has WAAAY too many posts to go through: Evil: Kills so many heroes, becomes an evil fucking badass. Sephiroth would be proud if I wasn't in the facility and he wasn't moping about Valentina in the period before I got hacked. Live Action: Returns to heroism, various heroes and villains emerge - including some kid from a movie (have to ask him to confirm if he chooses to), and Jon Fratelli of Green Day (if you stir more shit up, Alejandre, I'll have to write and sing "The Worldwide Idiot".) Also, attacks Oliver, which culminates in the end of the War on Saints. Modern: Becomes Kazekage, joins the side of a goddess from Saint Seiya named Saori (where he got his attacks from.) This is where the War on Saints begins. The Omegaversal War on Saints It started on October 19th, 2019, when I, seeking to merely end a plotline and having forgot how bad Alejandre was (he'd gotten worse, out of all truths), attacked Gohan. They fought in the Battle of the Arena ul-Harikura, and DESTROYED IT. Things got so bad, Grand Kazeir joined in, Sephiroth temporarily going out. After destroying all of existence by dying (and recreating it), the First Battle of the Hidden Sand occurs - this is where Naruto gets involved. The Halloween Battle of the Hidden Sand occurs, where the godmodding truly shows - well, if he hadn't deleted my posts, of course. It ends with Sephiroth sealed in the Crack of Time for five seconds. The next battle has him fighting for Aisha, who'd been killed and "turned to the light side." The Battle of the Sanctuary has Sephiroth sealed again, and I accuse Alejandre of godmodding, which he responds to by stating he'll never assume defeat. Battles of Weakness November 7th was a bunch of drama. Aisha was killed on that day or the 8th, and transferred to the light (by which Alejandre means creating another Aisha page and effectively RP'ing with himself.) Another battle occured on the 9th, the post stating Alejandre was getting sick and tired of the fight, with an admission of godmodding and that he was hardly sleeping at all the same day. The 12th was a deleted battle, with another admission of guilt of godmodding and accusing me of cannibalism. Nothing much happens until December 2nd, when he insults Oliver (since deleted, accusing him of pedophilia) and Miranda Terumi's admin (also named Miranda, calling her out for cheating on other guys even though she wasn't.) The same day, some of the final battles of the main war began, with an epic fight that he claims he won by being on the right hand, but was really a stalemate. He then doesn't do anything until I attempt to retcon it on December 14th, which ends successfully. The Final (nevermind) Battle of the Hidden Leaf On the morning of January 24th, Oliver's admin came to me, with a shocking revelation after I thought he'd banned me - Alejandre had done it. He'd banned Oliver. But as some of you know, this would come to bite him right in the ass. The combatants were Raxene, a shapeshifter who could only change his face to resemble deceased people, but could adopt their power tenfold and all of their memories, on a brand spankin' new alt, and Rita, a friend's page that happened to be a goddess of misfortune - the friend herself made HUGE contributions, effectively breaking Alejandre, but this isn't time for thanks. Sephiroth made a cameo, and Ue and Zephora Requiem appeared for the first time in RP. This battle, now deleted, was over 80 comments and shitloads of mental warfare. In the end, however, we finally won - at least for now. Alejandre was broken and nearly deleted his Gohan page, and this post is dedicated to those that were bullied by this simpleton and intended as punishment for him - you wouldn't want to roleplay with someone this fucking stupid, right? '''EDIT: '''Apparently, this won't be the last battle. We didn't break Alejandre completely, as the panic attack was brief. I shall update this as I go along.